


Tacos (with spaghetti)

by redheadedfan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: From iCarly, M/M, Not Beta Read, just a really short one-shot, spaghetti tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedfan/pseuds/redheadedfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked a friend for a random word and they gave me taco so I used tacos for this. It's short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos (with spaghetti)

“Harry!” Louis whines as he comes out of the bedroom. “I want a taco!” 

Harry rolls his eyes and goes back to watching his favorite movie; Love Actually. Louis plops himself down on Harry’s lap and whines more about tacos.

Eventually Louis gets bored of Harry ignoring him and grabs Harry by the back of his neck to pull him into a long kiss. Harry goes along with it and then grabs Louis by the waist to set him down on the couch. “Hazza!” Louis pouts at him and crosses his arms cutely. 

Harry finally concedes and gets up to go to the kitchen. He could hear Louis’ cheer and rolls his eyes fondly. He grabs some tacos and starts taking out the ingredients for them. 

All of sudden Louis yells, “Wait!” He runs in the kitchen and goes looking for something in a cupboard. “Ah hah!” Louis takes out what he was looking for; spaghetti. Harry finally realizes what Louis wants. “Really Louis? Spaghetti tacos?” Louis glares at him and tells him that they needed to try new things, which is ridiculous because Louis is the king of eating unhealthy foods and never wanting to try new things. Harry gives him a pointed look, but eventually goes to grab the spaghetti and takes out a pan and fills it up with water, then sets it on the stove. 

He can tell that Louis probably has on a smug look so he goes to him and starts tickling his sides. Louis lets out a squeal and starts giggling. “No! S-stop!” He keeps giggling like crazy and finally Harry relents. Louis lets out a sigh of relief. “You big meany!” He keeps pouting and all Harry wants to do is kiss those lips so he does. Louis makes a surprised noise but then stands on his tippy toes and kisses him back. 

They kiss for a while until they hear the bubbling of the pasta so Harry takes the pasta out and grabs the tacos and puts the pasta in two tacos for him and Louis. He then grabs the other ingredients to pour in some sauce, meat and veggies in them. Finally, they sit down and eat their tacos. Louis looks adorably happy and makes a mess, but Harry doesn’t mind as long as his baby is happy.


End file.
